Haunted By The Past
by SamA3642
Summary: *Threequel from Moving On* Everyone has a past, Hank Voight has a past. Some parts of it were good, some were bad. Someone from his past returns and threatens his family. Can he protect his loved ones or will he lose them? Meanwhile, Jordan continues to struggle with her regression, will she ever be normal again or will she stay this way forever?
1. Chapter 1

Hank was in the interrogation room with Phil, he locked the door so he wouldn't get interrupted. Phil was terrified, he was shaking like a leaf. Terror and fear filled his eyes and body as he looked at the older man.

"Hank whatever this is, I'm sure we can talk about it". Phil spoke in a shaky voice.

"Oh I know we will. Right now". Hank replied dangerously, as he rolled up the sleeves on his shirt.

"W-what is it you wanna talk about?"

The older man then sucker punched Phil in the midsection sending the agent down to his knees then roughly grabbed him and sat him in the chair.

"You're about to get real honest real quick".

"About what?"

"Carlos Perez".

Josh was in the lounge sipping on coffee, he didn't feel guilty or regret about telling Hank about Phil he was lost in thought. He did feel guilty for ratting out his own sister to Carlos and nothing nobody says or does will change anything. Adam had entered the lounge to get some coffee.

"Hey you good?" Adam asked.

"Yes and no". Josh replied.

The detective took a seat next to the younger man and soon Josh just burst into tears, Adam put a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to rat Anna out. I didn't mean for it to happen". Josh cried.

"Josh, we will catch this bastard. He will be taken down once and for all. You, Jo, nothing won't happen to either of you". Adam tried to comfort the younger man.

"It was because of me that Jordan had to go through life without a mother, it was because of me Anna was murdered while she was pregnant!"

"Hey Josh, I need you to list to me. Whatever happened 15 years ago you can't change the past as much as you want to you can't all you can do is move forward. Jordan needs you, she needs Voight, she needs all of us right now. She's scared right now whatever hate or anger we have towards each other that has to get put to the side for Jordan, she needs all of us to protect. What happened was bad but you gotta stop dwelling on the past it's not gonna help in anyway".

Josh wiped his cheeks and nodded. "You're right to hold that in for so many years it was slowly eating away at me for so long. That's why I was never in Jo's life because I knew I'd be a danger to her, I was afraid that if I was around her she would be a target so I stayed away".

"Voight's the same way he's afraid all the time because of the enemies we make. Jordan would be at school you don't think he isn't afraid or worried? As long as all of us are around, Jo will be safe".

"When you first met Jo, what'd you think of her?"

"The very first time I met her I honestly couldn't believe she was Voight's kids because she didn't act like him now when she's angry she's totally his kid".

Josh chuckled. "That I know for sure".

"You good now?"

"Yeah. Thanks Ruzek".

"It's Adam".

"Alright Adam".

Jay was at his desk when his phone rang and it was his brother calling.

-Hey man. Jay answered.

-Hey Jay. Um you wouldn't know if Hank's busy would you? Will replied.

-He's in interrogation why.

-It's Jordan. Something happened.

-What happened? Is she ok?

That had caught everyone's attention especially the attention of Alvin and Erin. Was Jordan alright? Was she still safe? What happened?

-Jordan's stitches ripped they're working on her now.

-I'll tell him.

-Alright.

The young detective hung his phone up just as everyone stared at him.

"Jay what was that? Is Jo ok?" Alvin asked, concerned for his goddaughter.

"Will said her stitches ripped that they're working on her now". Jay replied.

"I'll get Hank". Erin said, running to the back.

Hank was still with Phil, he punched him a few more times. By this point Phil had some blood coming from his mouth. His midsection hurt like hell and it was hard for him to breath.

"Hank...you gotta...believe me...I'm not working with or for Carlos Perez". Phil says between breaths.

"Why don't I believe you?" Hank replied dangerously.

"This case has you wound up and it's making you remember the past".

"Speaking of the past something clicked in my head from our talk earlier. Anna went AWOL after she got taken off the case due to her pregnancy, a CI of yours found her at one of the safe houses, right after that Perez finds out there's a rat in the crew. So if nobody else at the FBI knew about Anna and you were the only person who knew that means you could have ratted her out to Perez wanna know what else that means in my book? You are also responsible for her murder as well as the murder of my two children. Do you know what it's like explaining to a _seven year old_ about why she doesn't have a mother? Do you know the pain you caused Jordan and myself? My daughter has to go through life without a mother because of you, she'll never know about her brother and sister because of you. I will never have my family because of you!"

Phil then chuckled darkly. "I told Anna not to get involved, I was the one who kicked her off the case but then she went AWOL. The part about my CI finding her that was true he saw someone matching Anna's description going into one of our houses, I confronted her she told me she'd bring down Carlos and his crew that it would be her last case and she'd retire. I convinced her to leave but she wouldn't she was determined to bring them down. I told her that she needed to be with her family, her daughter. When she wouldn't leave I did tell Carlos about a rat in the crew Anna proved herself very well, Josh on the other hand was an ametur hell who do you think told him to rat Anna out".

"You made Josh rat Anna out?"

"I didn't think he'd actually do it but after being tortured for 5 days can make you break".

"How'd you make Josh break?"

"Mostly torture but I told him if he didn't then his family would die starting with Anna and ending with Jordan".

That caused Hank to punch Phil again across the face. "Threatening me that's one thing, threatening my family that's another".

"Oh please you and Josh had never got along so why start now?"

"At least Josh has never lied to me about anything. Now you're gonna tell me where Perez is. Right now".

"And if I don't?"

Hank then put him in a headlock and a tight one at that. Erin got to the room and tried to get in but the door was locked she then began banging on the door.

"Hank! Hank! Open the door! It's an emergency! Hank open up!" Erin called through the door.

Hearing the yelling outside the door caused the older man to let go of Phil who was coughing. Going to the door Hank looked at the agent giving him a death glare.

"Just know you got lucky, it won't happen again". Hank spoke.

He then walked out the room and he seen his surrogate daughter standing there with a worried look on her face which got him worried.

"What's wrong Erin?" Hank asked.

"Will called, it's Jordan. Her stitches ripped he said that they're working on her".Erin replied.

"I need to be with her".

"You take Josh and go we got this here"

"You sure?"

"I'm positive".

Hank then ran off to his office to grab his jacket, when he reentered the squad and everyone saw him rushing they knew why he was rushing. When Josh had seen him rushing he got worried and followed him.

"Hank what's going on?" Josh asked.

"Jo's stitches ripped and I gotta get to the hospital". Hank quickly replied.

"Can I come with?"

"Let's go".

Josh ran and got his jacket then followed behind Hank, the team watched on.

"Let's get back to work". Antonio spoke to everyone.

And that's what they did, they began checking everything on Carlos Perez.

During the drive to the hospital Hank would glance over at Josh, he wanted to ask him but didn't know if he should he then decided.

"Josh why didn't you tell me Phil forced you to rat Anna out?" Hank asked.

"Truth be told I didn't know if you would believe me or not, for 5 days straight they find something new to do to me. They knew I was gonna crack sooner or later on the fourth night Phil came in and told me if I didn't say Anna was the rat then he'd kill her then you and Jo. I didn't want anything to happen to my family". Josh replied.

"You'll never have to worry about that because I'll make sure nothing happens to this family. Period".

"I never thought that we be family".

"Josh I kept tabs on you".

"What?"

"I kept an eye on you for years, that stuff I found out during the custody battle I already knew my team didn't. I made Anna a couple of promises the first was that I'd look after Jo to protect her and keep her safe. The second was to make sure you stayed out of trouble and to make sure you were alright. As much as I despised you I wasn't gonna break my promise to her so I kept an eye on you all these years. I protect my family".

"I appreciate that Hank I really do".

Chicago Med

Will and Natalie were waiting to hear from the doctor who was working on Jordan they both were antsy as were Kim and Sean. The entire time they were waiting to hear something Will saw something was bugging Natalie.

"Something on your mind Nat?" Will asked.

"There has to be something we can do to help Jordan. She shouldn't have to be like this". Natalie replied.

"I agree but I don't think we should do anything".

"What? You wanna see her like this?"

"I don't like seeing her like this but you can't help someone who doesn't wanna be helped. We can help her physically but mentally she may not want the help".

"She's a scared girl Will, we know her but to her were strangers. She's not the same Jordan we know right now. Deep down she wants help but doesn't know how to ask for it".

"Even if we wanted to do something to help it wouldn't matter because we need Hank's permission. You heard what Dr. Charles said if she's forced to remember she could have a mental breakdown, look what just happened".

"I'm not saying go at her with hard hitting questions we start off small. Will she's like you're sister, she's like my niece. As doctors it's our job to help people".

"I think she should be admitted".

"You wanna admit Jordan?"

"It's for her safety as well as everyone else's".

"Will she's scared you don't think that'll terrify her more?"

"She'll get the help she needs".

"Then you can be the one to tell Hank that. I wanna see what Dr. Charles or Sarah will say about this".

She then went over to Maggie. The head nurse seen her friend come over. "Hey how's Jo?"

"She's getting her stitches fixed they ripped. Could you page Dr. Charles or Sarah".

"Yeah".

The head nurse then went off to page the two Psychiatrist, just then the doctor who was working on Jordan had went over to Will, Kim and Sean stood by so they could hear just in case they had to give an update.

"How is she?" Will asked.

"Jordan's alright. She's stable. No sign of infection or anything but she should really be taking it easy, that kid is one hell of a fighter though". The doctor replied.

"Don't I know it. Where is she?"

"Second floor. Room 205".

"Thanks".

The two shook hands just as Hank and Josh ran inside, Will saw the two worried men and met them halfway.

"How's Jordan?" Hank asked first.

"Is she ok?" Josh asked.

"Guys, Jo's ok her stitches ripped she's recovering now". Will tells the two.

"Did something happen?" Hank asked.

"She was in the lounge drawing, Dr. Charles and Dr. Reese went to talk to her whatever was said she flipped out". Will took a deep breath and continued. "Hank I wanna have Jo committed for a short time just to make sure she's not a danger to herself or others".

"Will what aren't you saying?" Hank then began to get more worried about hearing this.

"Jordan was flipping out and she thought we were gonna hurt her so she picked up a chair and held it out in front of her. I wanna make sure she's not a danger to herself or others".

"Can we see her?"

"Of course, follow me".

Will escorted the two men to the second floor to Jordan's room, when they got there they shook Will's hand and went inside the room. The young teen was asleep due the medication. Hank was on her left side he held one of her hands and began brushing her hair back.

"It's alright sweetheart I'm here now. You're ok". Hank spoke gently.

Josh took Jordan's other hand and gently rubbed a thumb over her knuckles, a smile appeared on his face when he looked at his niece all he saw was his sister.

"You're gonna be safe Jo I promise". Josh whispered.

District 21

Phil was still in the interrogation room he managed to get out of the cuffs and pull his phone out.

"They know everything...Yes I know what to do". He then hung up.

The agent then pulled out a small pocket knife and slit his throat, he was gasping for air just as his throat was bleeding fast.

The team was still in the squad they knew that Phil was very quiet after Hank had left so Adam decided to go check on the man. Once he got to the interrogation room he opened the door to see Phil sitting there, blood was all over him and his clothes, and his eyes shut. Quickly rushing to him he checked for a pulse but there wasn't one.

"Hey! Call a bus!" Adam called out to the squad.

When they heard that they all rushed back there to see what happened, they seen Adam kneeling in front of Phil was was sitting there dead. The young Detective picked up the bloodied knife.

"He slit his throat". He informs the team.

"I'll call Hank and tell him". Erin spoke.

She then left the team and pulled her phone out calling her surrogate father. "Hank we have problems".

Chicago Med

Hank was still by his little girl's side his phone began vibrating he looked to see it was Erin calling. He glanced at Josh to see him asleep so he decided to go in the hallway and answer.

-Yeah Erin.

-Hank we have problems. Erin replied.

-What is it?

-Phil's dead.

Elsewhere

Carlos Perez had just gotten off the phone with Phil as he looked to his crew.

"Miguel make sure you have you're men ready". Carlos told his second in command.

"Yes sir. Were ready when you are". Miguel replied.

The cartel leader looked back at the board of pictures, he picked up a few darts and threw them at the pictures of Hank and Josh. He then went over to the board and snatched a picture of Jordan off of it.

"Hank Voight will know what it's like to have everything taken away from him. They took everything from me so I think I'll return the favor. Starting with his precious little girl".


	2. Chapter 2

Hank stood in shock when he heard Phil was dead, was this a set up? How'd this happen? Was this apart of Carlos' plan? He hung his phone up and looked back in the room to see Josh waking up and his little girl still asleep. Going to the door he looked to the younger man.

"Josh". Hank called out quietly.

Josh looked to see Hank there he then looked to his niece who was still asleep and tip toed away, the two men stood outside the door so they could still keep an eye on Jordan.

"What is it?" Josh asked.

"Phil's dead". Hank answered.

"What? How'd this happen?"

"I don't know. I have to go down to the District to see what happened but I don't wanna leave Jo and I won't leave her until I know she's ok".

Sighing sadly Josh looked back to his niece who was asleep. "What are we gonna do Hank?"

"Whatever we have to do".

"The fourth night when I was being tortured and Phil came to me, he said I better tell them Anna was the rat or else he'd pay a visit to you, Jo and Justin. I'd didn't know if he was bluffing or not, he told me where you guys were and what you were doing. I didn't wanna call his bluff but I didn't wanna rat out my sister, I didn't know what to do".

Hank put a hand on his shoulder. "Josh you were put in a difficult situation basically a lose-lose situation. They used your family to break you, they wanted to see who you would save-" He was then cut off.

"And who would get killed. After that night when Anna got killed I thought about taking my own life because I couldn't live with the guilt eating at me day in and day out. I knew if I did that I'd be taking the coward's way out for so many years I was angry at you for no reason. I knew you were good for my sister, you were good to her, you made her happy and I was too blind to see that. All I wanted to do was protect her that's all".

"I understand that I wanted to protect Anna too. She, Jordan, and you are my family and I protect my entire family".

"I still can't believe you consider me family, after everything I did".

"Josh you maybe at times a royal pain in the ass and we may but heads no matter what's said or done were family no matter what. We stick together all the time".

A tear slid down Josh's cheek and he wiped it away, Jordan was slowly starting to stir she groaned in pain which got the attention of Hank and Josh who rushed back into the room. The teen was now awake and she looked to see her father and her uncle.

"Daddy?" Jordan says softly.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling". Hank replied gently, brushing her hair back.

"My tummy hurts".

"I can get Will or Natalie to check on you".

"They won't hurt me?"

"No baby they won't hurt you".

"Can Uncle Josh stay with me?"

"Of course I can". Josh said with a smile.

"I'll be right back sweetheart". Hank tells his daughter.

He kissed her head then left the room, Josh looked over at his niece who had a scared expression on her face.

"Hey what's wrong sweetie". Josh spoke, his voice full of concern.

"I don't want the bad man to come back". Jordan replied, fear filled her voice.

"Sweetheart nobody is gonna hurt you not with me, you're dad or his friends around".

"Promise?"

"I promise".

Hank was walking down the hallway when he seen Will and he approached the older Halstead. Will had seen the older father.

"Hank what can I do for you?" Will asked.

"Jo said her stomach hurts, would you mind checking her out". Hank replied.

"Not a problem".

"Do you really think she should be committed?"

"I think she should be but only for her safety. Anytime if she has a mental breakdown she will resort to attacking people we've seen it. I understand that she's still scared but I'm concerned that if she isn't careful Jordan could actually hurt someone if not worse".

"What if were careful with what we say and do?"

"I can page Dr. Charles for you I'm sure he can explain this better than I can".

"Thank you".

As Hank walked back to his little girl's before he went there he went to the nearest men's room, his emotions and anxiety is running high. He couldn't think straight he had to find Carlos Perez and finally avenge Anna and his other children, but he also had Jordan to think about. To hear she may have to be committed for her own safety it made him sick, he'd do anything to get his baby back to normal.

District 21

The ME had just taken Phil's body from the interrogation room and wheeled it outside to the van. The team was in the squad when Jay spoke up.

"This was planned". Jay spoke from his desk.

"I agree, Phil gets caught and right before he kills himself he calls Perez then kills himself. Question is why". Antonio speaks.

"Maybe it was his only way out he thought either way he was gonna die". Erin says.

"We need to find out where Perez is and stop him".

"Where are we supposed to look first?" Adam asked.

"What if we trace the last outgoing call and see where that leads us". Kevin suggested.

"Should I call Hank and tell him what were doing?" Erin asked.

"Yeah". Antonio answered.

She then pulled her phone out and called Hank.

-Voight. Hank answered.

-Hank were gonna follow a possible location. Were gonna trace the last outgoing call and check the location.

-Don't do anything until I get there. Get Ruzek down here so he can help keep an eye on Jo and Josh. I'm not taking any chances.

-You got it.

Erin then hung up and faced the team as they stared at her with curious looks.

"He said not to do anything until he gets here. Adam he wants you to go down to Med to help get an eye on Jo and Josh". Erin informs the team.

"Isn't that why Burgess and Roman are there". Kevin speaks.

"He's not taking any chances".

"I wouldn't blame him". Alvin spoke from his desk.

Antonio then looked to Mouse. "Mouse trace the last outgoing call on Phil's phone, get us the address".

"You got it". Mouse replied.

Mouse then began tracing the phone number and Phil's phone. Adam then gathered up his stuff and headed out to Med.

Chicago Med

Hank was back with his little girl, Will was checking over the injured teen. Josh looked over at the older man and noticed the look on his face he knew something was up but didn't say anything.

"Alright Jo, I'm gonna give you some medicine for the pain but other than your tummy is fine". Will said to the teen.

"Ok". Jordan replied softly.

He then gave her some morphine for the pain he checked on her one last time then left the room. A sad expression was on her face and it didn't go unnoticed by her father or uncle.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Hank asked.

"They're mad at me. Aren't they?" Jordan asked, her voice full of sadness.

Sighing sadly Hank went to sit by his daughter and gathered her into his arms, he then kissed her head.

"Baby nobody's mad at you, I know everything is confusing for you right now but I can promise you that nobody here is mad at you. What happened was an accident alright".

Just then there was a knock at the door and it was Dr. Charles with Sarah.

"Hi may we come in". Dr. Charles spoke.

"Of course". Hank said.

"Hi Jordan". Dr. Charles looks to the teen.

"Hi". Jordan's voice was above a whisper.

"Hank, Josh, may I speak with you in the hallway. I'm sure Sarah wouldn't mind staying with Jordan for a moment". Dr. Charles said.

The older father looked at his daughter. "We'll be in the hallway Jo".

All Jordan did was nod her head and the adults stepped out leaving Sarah with the teen. When the teen looked at Sarah she started to feel guilty for her actions before.

"Are you mad?" Jordan asked.

"Jo why would I be mad?" Sarah asked.

"For what I did earlier".

"Honey nobody's mad at you for that, none of us are. Were worried about you not mad".

"I didn't mean to do it, I was scared".

"It's alright to be scared. When someone is scared they react differently".

"All I want is to remember again. Why can't I remember?"

Jordan then began to get upset and Sarah got a bit closer to her attempting to calm her.

"Jo hey it's ok calm down". Sarah says calming her.

"I just wanna remember, why can't I remember?!"

"Hey hey it's ok it's alright".

"No. No it's not alright!"

"Jo I need you to calm down honey".

"I just wanna remember again".

Jordan began sobbing, Sarah hugged the teen as she let out her anger and frustration the young psych resident knew that she had to help the teen. Dr. Charles was outside the room with Hank and Josh, it was taking everything in the older father not to run in the room and comfort his daughter.

"Daniel what can we do about this?" Hank asked.

"With your permission of course I'd like to have a session with Jordan, maybe it'll help her open up". Dr. Charles replied.

"Of course. Daniel do you think Jo should really be committed? Will said it would be for her safety".

"I believe she should be committed for a short time and during that time we can help her control her outburst".

"Would she actually harm herself or someone else?" Josh asked.

"It is a possibility when she has this sudden outburst who know what she could do, she could harm herself if not someone else if she isn't careful. When she was in the lounge drawing I talked to her about the nightmares she's been having she was about to have a panic attack and Officer Roman put a hand on her shoulder she rammed her elbow into him then picked up a chair trying to defend herself. She was convinced that we were gonna harm her".

"Why is that? She thinks everyone is gonna hurt her". Hank spoke.

"Most toddlers who learn about the world they will think it's a scary place as they meet new people they won't know much about them so the first thing they'll think is, is this person gonna harm me? At the moment in Jordan's mind she's relearning everything and relearning the world around her, she's also getting to know us again and to her were strangers so she will feel scared and believe that we could hurt her. But I am afraid if she isn't careful that she could possibly harm herself or someone else".

"Do what you have to do to help her".

"I will".

Just then coming down the hall was Kim, Sean, and Adam, the older Sergeant had seen them coming.

"Excuse me for a moment".

He then left the two alone while he went over to the trio.

"I got down here as fast as I could boss". Adam said.

"Is Jo ok?" Sean asked.

"She's fine. Dr. Charles is going to evaluate her she is to not for any reason leave your sights, wherever she goes I expect one of you to be with her at all times. And without telling him you're also going to be keeping an eye on Josh so he doesn't do anything stupid".

"So if he asks questions". Adam spoke.

"You're here to keep an eye on Jo. Nothing more nothing less".

"We'll keep her safe Sarge. We'll keep both of them safe".

He nodded then went back to his little girl's room, by this point Jordan had stopped crying when she seen her father she reached her arms out like a five year old wanting to be held by him. He went over and held his little girl in his arms.

"It's alright sweetheart, you'll be ok". Hank said gently.

"I didn't mean to do it daddy, I really didn't". Jordan spoke softly.

"We know that baby".

Taking a deep breath the older father broke away from the hug and looked at his frightened baby girl.

"Jo Jo, I have to go to work for a little bit so my friends are gonna stay here with you".

"You'll be back won't you?"

"I'll be back a little later to see you".

"Can Erin come too? And maybe Uncle Alvin and Aunt Trudy?"

Hank chuckled. "I'll ask them sweetheart".

"Promise you'll be careful".

"I promise".

Jordan hugged her father and the older father hugged her back he then kissed her head.

"I love you daddy".

Smiling Hank kissed her head one more time. "I love you too sweetheart".

He broke the hug and looked back to see Adam, Kim, Sean, and Josh, standing there talking.

"Jo you think you'll be ok with my friends for a little while".

"I guess".

"That's my girl. I'll see you later".

"Bye".

Hank kissed her head one last time and Jordan kissed her father's cheek, the older man left the room and faced the group.

"Jordan doesn't go outside for anything, I don't care how much she begs. Wherever she goes I expect one of you to be right beside her".

"You got it Sarge, we'll be with her round the clock. Jo will be safe". Adam assured his boss.

"She better be".

The older man looked to Josh. "You got a sec".

"Yeah". Josh replied.

The two then walked away from the officers and Detective and Hank looked at Josh in the eye.

"What is it".

"You're staying here Josh".

Josh then looked in anger and disbelief. "You're benching me?"

"I'm not benching you, I'm keeping you in protective custody. As long as Perez doesn't know where you or Jordan are you're both safe".

"Hank you need me, I know where Perez better than anyone. I know his hang out spots, where he hides, I know everything".

"And if you talk whos to say that he won't send someone to kill you? I told you I made a promise to Anna to look after you and I intend on keeping that promise. As long as I know you and Jo are safe and protected that's all that matters to me. I'll handle finding Perez and bringing him down".

"I know I can help Hank, I started all of this it's only fair if I help end it".

"You're staying here and that's final. If you wanna help, you can help protect Jo".

"Do you have any leads to go on?"

"I can't tell you that".

"Why".

"Because I don't want you going off doing anything stupid that'll get yourself killed".

"When you know something you'll tell me?"

"Yes".

"Fine, I'll stay here with Jo. You go get the bastard".

"You know I will".

Hank then left the hospital heading back to the District. Josh headed back to his niece's room, he knew Hank was right he would go off and try something which would lead him getting killed. He vowed to protect his niece at any given cost.

District 21

After getting the address the team went down and got vested up, they were all getting their vest on, getting their weapons prepared. Just then Hank pulled up getting out of the car and began putting his vest on.

"What do we know". Hank said, as he began putting his vest on.

"We traced the last outgoing call on Phil's phone we got the address and it's to a warehouse on the outside of town". Antonio spoke.

Once he got his vest on he put his ear piece in then looked to his team. "Let's roll out".

Everyone got in their vehicles and began the drive, they kept their lights and sirens off so they don't get made.

Meanwhile

Carlos Perez and his crew were packing up there stuff and about to roll out when his second in command went up to him.

"Senor they're coming". Miguel said.

"Let's go and don't forget to leave the surprise". Carlos spoke with an evil grin on his face.

The cartel then rolled out the warehouse and took the back roads to get back to the city.

About fifteen minutes later the team arrived to the warehouse they all got out there cars and pulled there weapons out keeping it at their sides. When Hank got out the car a dark look was planted on his face.

"Alright listen up Jay, Erin, and Kevin you three check around back. Antonio, Alvin, and myself will check around front if you find anything let me know". Hank told the team.

"You got". They all said.

Jay, Erin, and Kevin then checked around the back the three had their guns aimed ready for any kind of threat. So far it was clear. Jay was about to open the door when all of a sudden they heard a noise.

"Get down!" Jay yelled.

Next thing they knew BOOM! The door exploded and smoke began to fill the sky.

Chicago Med

Josh was by his niece's side as she slept, Kim and Sean were outside the room guarding it and Adam was in the other chair flipping through channels. Just then Josh's phone was buzzing he looked and saw it was a blocked number he got confused and look to Adam.

"Adam, I'm gonna take this call outside". Josh informed the detective.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on Jo". Adam replied.

He then left the room and away from the patrol officers he then answered.

-Hello. Josh answered.

-Hello Joshua. The voice came on.

Josh's blood ran cold, he knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to one man, the same man who murdered his sister and unborn children in cold blood.

-Hello Carlos.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh stood frozen, he felt his feet were glued to the floor as he was on the phone with Carlos.

-Hello Carlos. Josh spoke, his voice was cold.

-It's been a long time amigo. How's life? Carlos replied.

-What the hell do you want?

-Revenge.

-Look this is between me and you, nobody else has to be involved it's me you want. Just leave Hank and my niece along.

Carlos chuckled on the phone then continued. -You don't know, do you.

Josh then became confused, what was Carlos talking about? What didn't he know?

-Know what?

-Ask your friend Hank about what he did 15 years ago after you're beloved sister was killed.

After that said the phone went out and Josh had became highly confused. What did Hank do all those years ago? What was Carlos talking about? Once he hung up he still felt as if he was glued to the floor frozen in fear. Kim and Sean had seen the younger man and approached him, the partners knew Jordan would be alright with Adam.

"Josh you alright?" Sean asked.

"I need to get back to the District and talk to Hank". Josh replied.

"Who was that on the phone?" Kim asked.

"Nobody important".

"If it's nobody then why do you need to talk to Voight?"

"I just do".

"We'll make you a deal, you tell us who was on the phone and we'll take you to Voight". Sean spoke.

Kim looked at her partner wide eyed and a bit surprised. "Sean can I talk to you a minute. Josh can you go back and check on Jo".

"Yeah. Sure". Josh said.

Sean and Kim walked away while Josh went back to his niece.

"What?" Sean spoke to his partner.

"We can't take him to Voight, he said Josh is to stay here with Jordan. No matter what". Kim replied.

"What if that was Perez on the phone? Then what?"

She knew her partner had a valid point but she didn't wanna go against orders or put Josh in danger.

"Look we'll tell Voight but they're running a lead right now".

"Couldn't he at least tell Ruzek?"

"He could but he feels like he should tell Voight, this is very personal for both of them".

Josh was right back by his niece's side and he was very uneasy, he'd look at Adam wondering if he should tell the Detective. He then looked to his niece who was falling asleep, for the moment he would keep quiet about the call until he can tell Hank himself and talk to him.

Meanwhile

The team was still at the warehouse, Jay, Erin, and Kevin were in the back of the warehouse on the ground as black smoke filled the sky and the back was on fire. Just then Hank, Antonio, and Alvin had ran around to check on them.

"Everyone ok?" Hank asked.

"Yeah we're fine". Jay replied.

"What the hell was that?" Kevin spoke.

"Perez has the place trapped". Erin says.

Hank then stormed around to the front and was careful for traps, he did a double look through and it was fine. He kicked the front door in raising his gun up, the others ran around to their boss.

"Hank!" Erin called out.

The older man was inside and saw half of the place was burnt and almost all of the evidence was gone.

The fire department had arrived and put out the fire, once it was safe they all headed inside. Everyone had split up, Antonio had found the poster board with burnt pictures.

"Oh my god". Antonio said.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

He then went around and saw the pictures. "This isn't good at all".

Erin was with Hank as they continued to walk around, the entire time Hank was fuming he was trying to keep his anger at bay. Erin looked to her father figure giving him a sympathetic look.

"We'll get him Hank. I promise we will". Erin assured him.

"I know we will because I'll be the one to end him". Hank said dangerously.

Kevin and Alvin were still searching when they found some they doesn't look like it's been touched by the fire. Carefully opening it they found packed drugs, some was cocaine, some was heroin.

"They were definitely moving product here". Kevin said.

"No kidding, street value this is probably thousands of dollars here if not more". Alvin replied.

Antonio pulled the pictures off the board and they were of Hank, Josh, and Jordan. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey Sarge you need to see this!" Antonio called out for his boss.

Jay looked to his friend. "Have you lost it? Do you know what he'll do if he sees this?"

"He has a right to know Jay, his family is being threatened and targeted. He has that right to know".

"What is it Antonio?" Hank asked, after coming around.

"Check these out". He said, handing over the pictures.

The older father took the pictures from his Detective and saw them, they were pictures of him, Josh, and his daughter. When he saw them he was pissed, he saw nothing but red, he clenched his fist together tightly. Erin got around and saw the pictures in his hands he gently took them out of his hand and looked at them.

Her stomach turned at the sight, who could have gotten this close to them without anyone noticing? When she looked up to see the look on Hank's face she knew what it meant.

"Hank-" She was cut off by the older man walking away.

"We gotta go find this guy before something happens". Antonio spoke to the team.

"I'll call over and check on Jo". Erin says next.

Before leaving the warehouse they gathered up all the evidence they could and rolled out heading back to the District. As Hank drove he couldn't help but feel pissed off, how could he have not known he was being stalked all this time? How could he not notice? Everything seemed fine, he didn't noticed anyone following him or his family. Now he was determined to end this bastard once and for all.

As Erin rode back she pulled her phone out and called Adam for an update.

-Ruzek. Adam answered.

-Hey, how's Jo? Erin asked.

-She's good, she's calm right now and resting.

-How's Josh?

She heard movement around and Adam started again.

-He's fine but something's off with him.

-What are you talking about?

-A little while ago he got a call and ever since then he's been off.

-Did he say who it was?

-No.

-Talk to him about it, I'll ask Hank what he wants us to do.

-Right. What happened with you guys.

-The warehouse was trapped luckily were all ok but Perez he's stalking Hank, Josh, and Jordan so please all of you watch out for them and yourselves. These guys aren't playing around.

-I understand.

Adam then heard Jordan whimpering in the room. -I gotta go. Keep me posted.

-Will do.

He hung up and went back to the teen, Jordan was whimpering she was beginning to toss and turn.

"Jo, you're alright sweetheart. It's just a dream". Josh says gently, trying to wake her.

Jordan's eyes snapped open and with frightened eyes she looked around.

"It's alright Jo, you're alright. Your safe honey". Adam tells her softly.

"It's alright sweetheart were right here". Josh says next.

"I had a bad dream". Jordan whispered.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really".

"It was just a dream, none of it was real". Adam spoke softly.

"When can I go home?"

Josh looked over at Adam and then the two looked back at the teen when Josh had spoke this time.

"I'm sure you can go home real soon, right now the doctors just wanna make sure you're ok". His voice was gentle.

Just then Will had entered the room he sanitized his hands, Jordan was still frightened by everything. Everyone had seen this and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Jo all I'm gonna do is look you over to see if you're alright. I'm not going to hurt you honey I promise". Will told the teen.

The teen nodded and let Will look over her, Adam and Josh had to step away for a moment but stayed close in case she had another break down. After looking over the teen and she was fine.

"Jo I'm gonna talk with Adam and Josh right outside ok, I'll have Kim and Sean come in to stay with you. Is that ok".

"Ok".

Will stepped out of the room followed by Adam and Josh, Kim and Sean then headed inside to be with Jordan.

"Good news is Jordan's ok". Will started.

"What's the bad news?" Josh asked.

"She's still gonna have to rest for a couple of days and I still recommend that she still be admitted for her own safety. Just until she can control her emotions at least".

Josh then looked at the older Halstead in anger. "You want my niece committed? She's not crazy".

"Josh take it down man". Adam advised him.

"She may not be crazy but with her having mental breakdowns and her getting violent we won't know the outcomes from it. When she's like this she is a danger to herself and others, if she isn't careful she can either harm herself if not someone else. We just wanna try and prevent that".

"I'm gonna go grab some coffee, I'll be back".

Josh then left the two men Will looked to his brother's colleague.

"Adam I'm sorry that's just how I feel". Will spoke.

"I understand man, Josh he's trying to make up for doing everything and right now he's just really protective of her we all are". Adam replied.

"I get it to, it's my job to help her and I just feel if Jordan is committed and we try to help her control her emotions then the breakdowns won't be as bad. I can see if Dr. Charles or Sarah can come up to see her, check on her".

"Do you think we could do that later? She's calm and quiet now, maybe when Voight gets back here".

Will looked in to see his surrogate sister calm for the moment he didn't want to put her through any more emotional pain at the moment.

"I think we can do that".

"Thanks man".

"No problem, I'll check on her later".

The two shook hands, Adam looked in to see Jordan talking with Kim and Sean to see her smiling and laughing a little bit made him happy. He thought of her as his sister, he and Jordan were partners in crime. The two were almost thick as thieves. Now to see her so scared and vulnerable it was enough to break him.

After getting a coffee Josh was walking around to find Will and found him, WIll was looking over another patient's file then looked up to see Josh.

"Everything ok Mr. Carter?" Will asked.

"You may call me Josh, I was wondering if you had a moment to talk". Josh replied.

"Sure".

"I wanted to say I'm sorry ever since I found out about Jo, it just had me riled up. I want to protect her right now, she's the only reminder I have left of my sister".

"I understand, we all treat Jo as family we'd do anything for her and do anything to help her. The last couple of times when she's had a break down she got violent we didn't know if she would harm herself or someone else, if we commit her they can help her control her emotions and not to resort to violence. She's not crazy she's just scared right now, she doesn't know how handle it all right now. We have the best psychiatrist here to help her".

"Would it be alright if maybe I spoke to him? I don't know who else to talk to".

"I can page him for you".

"Thank you Dr. Halstead".

"You can call me Will".

"Thanks Will".

"Anytime".

Josh then went back to his niece's room but seen Adam still outside he had to get this off his chest and he couldn't take this to Hank just yet because he didn't know if he was in the field or the office. He approached the Detective, Adam had seen Josh coming to him.

"Everything ok man?" Adam asked concerned.

"That phone call I had earlier, it was Perez". Josh admitted.

District 21

The team had arrived back to the squad and took all their evidence up to the squad, Hank was still fuming. How could he have not known he and his family were being stalked? He would have known something was wrong but he didn't. He went to his office and practically slammed the door shut, everyone knew not to mess with him right now. Erin got up from her desk and went to his office, she thought maybe she could get through to him.

Hank was sitting behind his desk not saying a word, he just sat there with a pissed off look on his face. Erin knocked then entered.

"Hank it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known". Erin started.

"How could I have not known? We were being stalked and I didn't know. If something happened to Jo again I don't know what I do. If something happened to Josh-" He was cut off by his surrogate daughter.

"You gotta stop thinking like that, that'll eat at you for who knows how long".

"I made Anna a promise that I'd protect Jo keep her safe, no matter what. I made her a promise that I look out for Josh. I'm not breaking them promises. I already lost most of my family, I'll be damned if I lose the rest of them".

Erin sat there speechless, a couple tears ran down her cheeks and she wiped them away, she never heard Hank open up the way he was doing now.

Just then an older man had entered the District and went up to Trudy's desk. Trudy was finished giving orders to her patrol officers when she seen the man.

"Can I help you". She said.

"I'm here to see Sergeant Voight". He replied.

"You got a name?"

"Special Agent Jayden Hayes, FBI".

"I'll see if he's in".

Trudy then went up to the squad to see everyone going over the evidence and she headed to Voight's office, she knocked seeing as it was shut. Hank heard someone knocking.

"Come in". He called.

He saw Trudy opening the door. "What's up Trudy?"

"There's a guy downstairs to see you. Special Agent Jayden Hayes, FBI". Trudy spoke.

"You can send him up".

The desk Sergeant then left the office going back downstairs to see the agent just standing there.

"Mr. Hayes come with me". Trudy says to the agent.

The agent then went over and followed Trudy up to the squad, when the team heard more footsteps they seen the guy following the desk Sergeant and got curious.

She then knocked on Hank's door and he signed for the two to enter.

"Hank this is Special Agent Jayden Hayes". Trudy said.

"Thanks Trudy". Hank tells his friend.

She nodded and left the office, Erin sat there hoping the fed wouldn't take this case from them.

"What can I do for you Agent Hayes". Hank says to the agent.

"We heard you're going after Carlos Perez". Jayden replied.

"You heard right".

"My boss would like this to be a joint investigation".

"Why is that?"

"Ever since Perez escaped we started to track him down, see who he'd go after. Where he would target. We want him to rot after he killed one of our own".

"I know who you're talking about. Anna Carter. I'll make sure he pays for what he did".

"How did you know who I was talking about?"

"I was in a relationship with Anna 15 years ago, she's the mother to my daughter and was the mother to my other children. Perez will pay for what he's done".

"I'm very sorry to hear that. And we just heard Phil's dead?"

"Yeah he is. Slit his throat in my interrogation room. He was working with Perez all along. He almost killed me, my daughter, Erin, and Josh one day. He made Josh rat Anna out".

"Have you collected any evidence as of now?"

"We did, we traced him back to a warehouse outside of town the place was rigged. Half of the evidence was gone but we managed to get some. He had pictures of me, my daughter, and Josh along with a crate of drugs were talking street value thousands of dollars if not more".

"Let me get my team and my boss caught up to speed and we'll be back".

"I wanna make a deal".

"What kinda deal?"

As much as he wants to kill Carlos for taking his family away he didn't know how'd he feel about what he's about to say.

"We give you Perez and Josh walks, he didn't intend for Anna to get killed and he only ratted her out because Phil threatened him. He did it under duress".

"You'd have to ask my boss".

"That's fine with me".

"I'm gonna head back to my office, inform my boss and team and we'll be back".

"We'll be here".

The two shook hands and after Hayes left Erin looked at her father figure in shock.

"You're really gonna hand over Perez to the feds? After everything?" Erin asked.

"Erin you know me better than that". Hank replied.

"You lied to get Josh out".

"Josh maybe a pain in the ass but he's family. I look out for my family".

Just then Voight's phone rang and he picked it up.

-Voight. Hank answered.

-Boss there's something you need to know. Adam replied.

-Is Jordan alright? His voice got worried and concerned.

-She's fine, she's calm and quite actually. Perez made contact with Josh.

-When?

-An hour or so ago.

-Stay with Jordan, have Burgess and Roman bring him back.

-Will do.

Hank hung up the phone and sighed, he was ready to end this bastard once and for all.

Back downstairs Denny Woods had entered the District, when Trudy seen him her blood boiled but remained professional.

"How can I help you Lieutenant". Trudy spoke.

"I'm here to see Voight". Denny replied.

"I'll buzz you up".

"Thank you".

She then buzzed him up to the squad, when the team were about to discuss the evidence they seen Woods heading to Voight's office.

"That can't be good". Kevin spoke.

"He's not taking this case away from us". Antonio says.

Denny was in Hank's office, Erin then left leaving the two men to talk she shut the door behind her.

"Something I can help you with Denny?" Hank asked.

"I thought I made it clear to you that you aren't to pursue Perez". Denny replied.

"I thought I told you I didn't give a shit. That son of a bitch tore my family apart, he took away the woman I was gonna call my wife, the mother to my children. Until you know what that feels like leave me the hell alone and let me work my case".

"Alright Hank but let me tell you this the first time I see or hear you trying anything this case gets shut down and gets turned over to the feds".

"Alright".

Denny then left the office, Hank pulled out a small pile of pictures the first one was the day that they found out Jordan was a girl and he couldn't have been more happy. The second one was with him, Anna, and Jordan right after their baby girl was born. Jordan rested in her mother's arms with Hank next to them. As he looked at them a tear slid down his cheek.

Chicago Med

After Josh told that to Adam he felt like a weight was lifted off his chest, Adam called his boss and updated him.

"What'd Hank say?" Josh asked.

"He wants me to stay here with Jo, Burgess and Roman are gonna bring you back so you can talk with him". Adam replied.

"Please protect Jordan".

"I will".

He then went to get Burgess and Roman, Jordan was watching tv and he called the partners out.

"Kim, Sean". He called.

The two then left the room while the teen was occupied with the tv, they were facing Adam.

"What's up". Sean said.

"Voight wants you two to take Josh back to the District. I'm gonna stay here with Jo". Adam told the two.

"Let's go".

The three left out of the hospital and headed to the District the entire time they didn't know that they were being watched.

After arriving to the District they headed upstairs to the squad, Hank was by his door as they were going over some stuff.

"So we know that Perez had someone stalk Hank, Josh, and Jordan. Question is who". Antonio spoke.

"We also know they were moving product and from looking at it that's thousands of dollars if not more". Alvin said.

"We need to know where they would hide". Erin speaks next.

Hank saw the two patrol officers with Josh he then signed for the younger man to go to his office, Josh walked over and entered the office.

"I know I should have called you about this but I didn't know". Josh started.

"Josh it's alright you're telling me now, what did he say". Hank replied.

"I told him to leave it between me and him he said no, he told me to ask you what happened after Anna was killed. Hank what is he talking about?"

The older man sighed, he knew what Josh was talking about. Josh picked up on the silence.

"Hank tell me you didn't do what I think you did".

"After we buried Anna, I was in a bad place I tried to hold it together for Justin and Jo. I was at the office one day and I started digging into Perez he was already in prison so I looked into everything I can about him. Family, friends, all of it. I found his two brothers and his father, I paid them a visit and left".

"What does that mean paid them a visit?"

"Like I said I was in a bad place I couldn't really kill Perez, he took my family from me so I took his".

"God dammit Hank!"

"I was grieving, I didn't know what to do or what to feel. I tried to hold it together for my kids and somehow I managed to do that. After I took out Perez's family I admit I did feel better in a way but that pain was still there. The only reason I didn't go over the edge was because of my kids they still needed me, I promised Anna I do whatever it took to protect Jordan and I'm keeping that promise".

Josh sighed and began. "I can't blame you I would have probably done the same thing".

"I got a visit today, this is gonna be a joint investigation with the feds".

"Do they know?"

"One of their agents should be briefing them if they don't know I'll brief them. Josh I'm gonna have a deal made up for you I'm hoping it goes through".

"What deal?"

"We hand over Perez you walk, you didn't intend for Anna to be killed and you did rat her out under duress so maybe they'll take that into consideration".

"You're just gonna hand that son of a bitch over to them? What happened to wanting to get rid of him?"

"I have a back up plan".

"You had me worried for a second".

"I told you I was gonna be the one to end this son of a bitch and I will be".

Chicago Med

Jordan was watching tv with Adam at her side, a few minutes later the teen began to feel sick.

"Adam". Jordan spoke.

"What is it sweetie". Adam says quickly.

"I don't feel so good...I think I'm gonna-" She then began throwing up.

Adam managed to get the trash can under her and she was heaving badly, once she stopped throwing up her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body began to shake violently.

"Jo? Jordan!" Adam called out frantically.

He ran to the door and yelled. "I need some help here!"

A moment later April, Will, and Natalie rushed into the room, another nurse tried to get Adam out of the room but he refused.

"Please let me stay with her!" Adam says, freaked out.

"Adam you can't be here, I'm sorry. You have to wait". Natalie tells the detective.

"Please! Let me be with her! She shouldn't be alone!"

The detective was out of the room, his emotions were still running high by this point tears began streaming down his face. As his hands shook he pulled his phone out and called Voight.

-Yeah Ruzek. Hank answered.

-Sarge you need to get down here now. Something happened, it's Jo. Adam replied, his voice was shaky and unsteady.

District 21

Hank was still in his office with Josh when his cell phone rang, he seen it was Adam calling.

-Yeah Ruzek. Hank answered.

-Sarge you need to get down here now. Something happened, it's Jo. Adam replied, his voice was shaky and unsteady.


	4. Chapter 4

After the call with Adam, Hank rushed out of his office grabbing his jacket with a worried and confused Josh behind him.

"Hank what's wrong?" Josh asked concerned.

"That was Ruzek something happened with Jo". Hank answered panicked.

Josh ran behind him as they ran out of the District in a hurry, Hank wasted no time as soon as he was in his car he started it and sped down the street. Josh was panicking. What happened? Jordan was fine when he left what could have happened between then and now?

The team was still in the squad and they were worried, Jay tried to call his brother but didn't get an answer. Kim then tried calling Adam and she put the phone on speaker.

-Yeah Kim. Adam answered, his voice still unsteady.

-Hey, Voight and Josh ran out of here fast. What happened to Jo? Kim replied.

-Um she...she had a seizure, Will and Natalie are working on her trying to figure out what caused it.

-Keep us updated.

-Will do.

Kim hung up and everyone tried to get back to work but couldn't stop thinking about the young teen. Erin couldn't handle it so she went to the lounge, Jay watched as she went away from everyone he then followed her and shut the door. She held a hand to her mouth to block the sobs.

"Erin she'll be ok you heard Ruzek they're working on what caused it". Jay tells her.

"What if she goes into another coma? Then what. Jordan didn't do anything to deserve any of this". Erin replies, her voice cracking and shaking.

"Hey Jo is a fighter just like Voight, Justin, all of us. She's a fighter and right now this is a hard battle for her. It's hard for all of us to see her like this a few things I know to be true is that she'll be alright, we're all gonna be there for her, and she'll bounce back just like she always done. Jordan is very stubborn, she's one hell of a fighter, and she has an amazing family that loves her and cares about her".

All she could do was nod her head and Jay pulled her into a hug, as they held each other a silent tear ran down Jay's face.

Chicago Med

Hank and Josh made it there in record time, they both hopped out of the car rushing inside. They headed to the elevators to the two men it felt like it was taking forever to get to Jordan. The elevator dinged letting them off on the floor and they rushed out going down the halls. Adam was still outside Jordan's room, the teen had stopped seizing he watched as Will and Natalie examined the teen.

He felt helpless as he watched the scene in front of him. The detective considered Jordan his little sister and to see her like this broke his heart, his heart was beating so fast it could have popped out of his chest. He felt something wet going down his face he wiped the tears away, can't stand looking in the room no more the detective moved away and seen his boss coming his way Josh in tow.

"Boss I...I don't know what happened she was fine one minute next thing I know she...she was seizing". Adam explained to his boss.

Before Hank could speak Josh exploded at the detective. "I told you to watch her! How the hell did you let this happen?"

"I was watching her you really can't prevent stuff like this!"

"Jordan was fine when I left you wanna explain what the hell happened".

"I just said it, one minute she was fine next minute she was seizing. You can't prevent stuff like this".

"Hey Ruzek take a walk". Hank said to his detective.

"But Sarge-" He was cut off.

"I said take a walk".

"Yes sir".

Adam then walked away while Hank turned to Josh. "Wanna tell me what the hell that was?"

"Jordan was fine when I left and then this happens, I told him before I left to watch and protect her not let this happen".

"Josh there wasn't a way this could have prevented, these things happen out of nowhere I've been right by her side and it happened. You need to take a step back and cool it, I understand you wanna be in Jo's life right now but anytime something happens to her you can't just start jumping down someone's throat. Believe me that won't do anything been there many times didn't do anything and it sure as hell didn't solve anything".

Josh then felt guilty for going off on Adam. "I didn't mean too it's just...with everything that's going on I overreacted a bit. I thought it was Perez".

"Perez wouldn't try something like this, I'll make sure nobody gets in to see Jo except us, the doctors and the nurses other than that they'll need an ID".

"I'm sorry".

"You and Ruzek can talk later for now let's focus on Jo".

"You're right".

Just then Will, Natalie, and April left the hospital room, the nurse headed back to her other patients leaving the two doctors with the two worried men.

"How's Jo?" Hank asked.

"She's stable for now, we stopped the seizure so she's resting at the moment". Will explained.

"Do you know what caused it or have an idea?"

"Were gonna run some test to see what did cause it but it could likely have been caused by her head injury until we run the test we won't be sure". Natalie continued.

"Can we see her?"

"Of course".

Hank walked in his little girl's room while Josh stood outside, nothing but sadness filled his body. Just as the two doctors began to walk away he turned to them.

"Um Will right". Josh says, his voice cracking.

The older Halstead turned to see him, Natalie continued to walk while he went back to see Josh.

"How can I help you Josh". Will replied.

"Is there someone, anyone I can talk to? A shrink or somebody".

"Yeah, I can page him for you".

"Thank you".

"Anytime".

Josh headed to his niece's room and saw her asleep in the bed, Hank was right by her side brushing some hair back off her forehead and holding one of her hands. He then went to find Adam, the young Detective was sipping on some coffee he was trying to cool off he was walking around when he seen Josh.

"What the hell do you want?" Adam asked angrily.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just with everything going on I flipped out, I really thought it was Perez. I didn't mean to jump down your throat the way I did". Josh replied.

"Josh, I'd never ever let anything happen to Jordan. She was fine one minute next minute she wasn't".

"Like I said I'm really sorry, I'm trying to be in Jo's life. I wanna be there for her, protect her, I wanna do this right".

"I understand. When I first joined it took me a while to get use to her being at the District, I didn't know really what to do, what to say. As time went on she became like the little sister I never had, all I wanted to do was protect her like everyone else. Be there for her like everyone else. I never knew what to do, never dealt with kids before I met Jo. I wanted to do everything right, most days I did, most days I didn't". He paused for a moment before continuing. "The way you reacted Voight's the exact same way only worse when it comes to Jo. One day I was watching her, you know how Voight gets he wants her under protection all the time to make sure she's safe. I was watching her I ended up being distracted and Jo was put in a situation, when she finally went back to him he was relieved but then he jumped down my throat big time but I understood why he did it he was just being a father. That's now why whenever I'm on protection detail with her I never take my eyes off her or leave her side. But I understand why you were angry we all get like that. You and Jordan are family, we look out for our own. Always".

"I just hope you can forgive me".

"You're forgiven".

Hank was still by his daughter's side, brushing hair back. It killed him when he looked at her, she looked so fragile in the bed. He remembered when she was younger and when she had nightmares she looked the same way. Something wet went down his cheeks and he wiped them away, to see his little girl in so much pain killed him. If he could Hank would take away all of her pain and suffering, he'd rather deal with it then painfully watch his baby go through it day after day.

He watched her as she slept when something else came to his mind, the older father knew his daughter would never be safe. Hank had to make a decision, it was going to be a drastic one but one that was gonna keep his little girl safe forever.

District 21

The team was still trying to work to find Carlos Perez but still had zero luck, they're minds kept going back to Jordan. Was she alright? Would she be ok? Erin couldn't take it anymore so she got up from her desk and grabbed her coat Jay looked at her a bit confused.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked.

"To see Jo". Erin answered.

"You can't drive".

"Well then I guess you're coming with me".

"Erin I think it's better if we stay here and find Perez". Antonio advised.

"I'm going to see Jordan". Her voice was sharp.

"Alright let's go". Jay said, trying to defuse the situation.

Erin still had a hard time with her arm and shoulder, once she and Jay had their stuff the two left. The rest of the team wanted to go but they still had to find Perez.

"Where would this guy go? Clearly he's underground". Adam spoke.

"He's not stupid I'll give him that". Kevin says next.

"Reach out to all you're CIs. Put the word out were looking any information we can get". Antonio spoke.

"So what are we gonna do in the meantime?" Sean asked.

"Be on the lookout for anything and everything. Be very cautious. We don't know Perez knows, for all we know he could come after all of us. All we do know is that he's out for Hank".

Mouse was on his computer when he got something and began reading it, his eyes went wide.

"I just found something". Mouse began nervously.

"What is it". Adam says.

"Jordan's mother, Anna, she died when Jo was a baby right".

"Yeah could never get the specifics because she was a fed. Why". Antonio answered.

"A few weeks after she was killed the bodies of Hector Perez was found along with his sons Juan and Alejandro. They were found shot to death in there home. There was no evidence, no weapon, no anything. Till this day it's ruled as a cold case".

"Perez killed Anna then after that Hank kills Perez's father and brothers". Alvin said from his desk.

"This just went from bad to worse". Antonio spoke.

Chicago Med

Hank still remained by his daughter's side, Josh was outside just looking through the window he didn't wanna take the chance of getting his niece upset if she woke up.

Dr. Charles was then approaching the younger man.

"Mr. Carter, I'm Dr. Charles, Dr. Halstead said you'd like me to speak with you". Dr. Charles says.

"Yes, if you don't mind". Josh replied.

"I don't mind at all, let's get some coffee".

The two then headed to the cafeteria. Hank was glued by his little girl's side, he was lost in his thoughts he didn't hear his daughter. Jordan let out a small groan which brought the older father out of his thoughts.

"Jo, it's alright sweetheart wake up. I'm here baby". Hank says gently.

The teen's eyes slowly started to flutter open she was blinded by the light so she closed her eyes again then opened them. She looked around with blurry eyes till she saw her father next to her.

"Daddy". Jordan said weakly.

"I'm right here sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere". He replies softly.

"I wanna go home".

"I know baby".

He then hit the nurse button and waited, Hank continued to brush her hair back.

"I don't like it here anymore".

"The doctors just wanna make sure that you're ok. They wanna make sure that you're not hurt".

A moment later April walked in, she quickly sanitized her hand then put on gloves.

"Hey Jo, I'm glad to see you're awake". April says with a small smile.

"She just woke up". Hank tells the nurse.

"Jo, I'm just gonna oloom you over is that alright". The nurse looks to the teen carefully.

"Ok". Jordan whispered.

April then began looking over the teen and the entire time the teen was still scared but let the nurse examine her. She reached out for her father's hand and he gently took a hold of her hand. One the exam was over the nurse gave her a small smile.

"You did great Jo". April tells the teen.

"Can I go home now?" Jordan asked hopefully.

April looked over to Hank for an answer till he spoke up. "You can go home soon".

"I'll get Dr. Manning or Dr. Halstead". The nurse informed the father.

"Thank you". Hank said.

April left to get one of the doctors while Hank stayed with his daughter. Josh was sitting in the cafeteria with Dr. Charles as the two men were sipping coffee.

"I don't really know how therapy works". Josh started.

"Just go by whatever is on you're mind and we'll go from there". Dr. Charles replied.

"Ever since Jordan was born all I wanted to do was be there for her, then after her mother who was my sister died...I distanced myself from Jordan".

"May I ask why?"

"I was the reason her mother was killed so I figured I should distance myself to protect her. I did a lot to Jordan and I didn't see that I was hurting her. When I sued Hank for custody I was blind, I was taking her away from a family that loves and cares for her all because I was being selfish".

"The important thing is you're apart of her life now".

"I blew up at Detective Ruzek not long ago".

"What happened?"

"I went to the District to talk to Hank about something and when I left Jo was fine then she had a seizure".

"Your instincts kicked in, just like with Hank as soon as something happened all you can think about is Jordan and it's normal. You may not be her parent but those instincts are just like a parent's all they can really think about is their child and what's going on with them. I'm pretty sure Detective Ruzek can forgive you".

"All I wanna do is be there for her, every time I think I'm helping I make things worse".

"From what you told you, you are helping. Just being there for her that's helping. With her current condition that's all you can do is be there for her. If she needs to talk, talk with her. If she needs to cry, hold her and let her cry. Right now everything's still a bit confusing for her so just be cautious about what you do and say".

Josh just sat there with tears going down his cheeks. Hank was still by his baby's side, Jordan was watching the tv, the older father looked to see Natalie entering the room.

"Hey Dr. Manning". Hank greets her.

"Hello Hank. Hi Jordan, I'm Natalie". Natalie says.

"Hi". Jordan replies shyly.

"Jo all I'm gonna do is look at you to make sure you're ok".

"You won't hurt me?"

"No".

The teen nodded and let the doctor look her over, Hank wished it was him in the hospital bed instead of his little girl. Once Natalie was finished she looked to the father and signed for him to follow her.

"I'll be right outside baby". Hank tells his daughter.

"You'll be back?" Jordan asked.

"I'll be back".

He kissed her head then left the room, he looked to the doctor with a worried expression.

"What is it". Hank's voice was full of worry.

"I'm gonna take Jo up to get a CT scan, because of her head injury that's possibly what caused this seizure". Natalie responded.

"Could this be permanent?"

"Until we know for sure I can't say".

Hank looked into the room sadly, he wished he could do anything to help his baby girl get back to her normal self. He'd rather endure all the pain and suffering so she wouldn't have to. Natalie saw the painful look on the older father's face as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Were doing everything we can for her, we won't give up on Jordan".

"Do what you have to do".

"We'll bring Jordan up shortly".

"Alright".

Natalie headed off to get Jordan scheduled for the CT scan. Erin and Jay had arrived to the hospital, Erin was a woman on a mission. She was determined to see her sister and nobody was gonna stand in her way. Jay was beside her not saying a word, they walked to where Jordan's room was.

When Erin had seen her surrogate father outside the room watching him as he paced, she began to get worried. Her heart dropped into her stomach, her breathing got caught in her throat. She tried not to think about the negative outcomes, Jay saw the look on her face and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Jo will be alright". He assured her.

"She doesn't deserve this Jay". Erin replied.

"She'll pull through, Jo's one hell of a fighter and she's very stubborn".

They walked to where Hank was, when the older seen the two the three of them met halfway.

"How's Jo?" Erin asked.

"She's ok, they wanted her to get a CT scan to see what caused the seizure but they say it's a good chance her head injury caused it". Hank replied.

"She'll be fine, Jo will fight through this". Jay spoke.

"Where are you with the case?" The older man changed the subject.

"Hank don't worry about that right now, all you need to worry about is Jo". Erin answered.

"I need to know where Perez is".

"And were looking for him right now".

"Were all over it Sarge". Jay spoke.

"You find anything, you tell me".

"Ok".

District 21

The District was getting a little packed with people, a guy entered the District carrying a package and set it down then left. Once it was settled all the patrol officers were going in and out the building. Adam came down about to head out but noticed the package.

"Hey Sarge". Adam says to Trudy.

"What is it?" Trudy replied.

"What's with the package?"

"What package?"

Adam pointed to the package on the bench. "That one".

"I don't know where it came from".

"Get everyone out of the building now, I'll get the others from upstairs".

Just then everyone in the District began to evacuate, Adam ran up the stairs quickly and when the others heard him they got concerned.

"Hey what's the problem?" Antonio asked.

"We gotta get out of here. Now". Adam replied urgently.

"Why?" Olinsky asked.

"Suspicious package was left here. We gotta go now".

The whole team then left the building, the entire District was outside standing around all of them with their vest on. The remaining Intelligence team stood in a small circle.

"This has Perez written all over it". Kevin spoke quietly.

"No kidding". Adam says.

"Why the District though?" Antonio asked.

"Attention maybe". Olinsky answered.

"This was a way to get to Hank".

"We need to find this guy now".

A crow was starting to form across the street with people looking on, the guy who dropped off the package was there he pulled a phone out.

-It's done.

He then hung up the phone and continued to watch on. Kevin and Adam were looking through the crowd when they seen the guy the two got close a bit.

"You see the dude on the phone?" Kevin asked quietly.

"Red jacket, blue shirt, jeans?" Adam replies.

"Yup".

"What are you two going on about?" Onlinsky asked.

"Guy in the crowd, red jacket, blue shirt, jeans. He's watching and he was just on the phone".

"He could have been the one who did it". Antonio suggested.

"Want us to pursue?" Kevin asked.

"Do it. Faster this guy is off the streets the better".

Kevin and Adam then split up going through the crowd, the guy was getting nervous when he seen the Detectives split up. He quickly tried to get through the crowd he kept looking back to see Kevin following him he then ended up running into Adam.

"Where do you think you're going?" Adam asked.

"Just trying to get home". The guy lied.

"You know anything about this?"

"Why would I?"

"You mind if I take a look at your phone?"

"No way".

"If you have nothing to hide let me see".

"Screw off".

Adam then turned the guy around and cuffed him bringing him back to the others. One of Perez's guys had seen him get picked up and then left before he could get caught. Antonio was on the phone with Jay updating him and he was getting the update on Jordan.

-We got a suspect, he dropped off a package at the District. Were gonna question him. Antonio said into the phone.

-Alright. Let us know what happens. Jay replied.

-Yeah. Hey um how's Jo doing?

-She's getting a CT done to see what caused the seizure. They're saying it could be from her head injury.

-Keep me updated.

-Will do.

Antonio hung up his phone, he was trying to keep his emotions in check at the moment. Olinsky then seen the senior Detective change his attitude, he went over to him.

"What is it? Is Jo ok?" Olinsky asked worried.

"Jay said that they're doing a CT scan to see what caused her seizure, they're saying it could be from her head injury".

"Let's focus on the case, Jo's in good hands".

"You're right".

"Let's get back to work".

Chicago Med

Jay hung up his phone after talking with Antonio, Erin and Hank were looking at him. The older Sergeant was looking at him with a curious look.

"What'd Antonio say?" Erin asked.

"They had to evacuate the District for a suspicious package". Jay answered.

"Any suspects?" Hank asked.

The Detective knew the moment he said that there was a suspect Hank would storm off down there and interrogate the guy himself. Erin saw the look on her partner's face and knew that there was indeed a suspect.

"Yeah there is a suspect".

That was all that needed to be said Hank then stormed off and Erin chased after him.

"Hank. Hank! The guys got this you need to be here with Jo". Erin says.

"I need to get that son of a bitch before he kills someone else". Hank replied dangerously.

"The guys got this you need to be here for Jordan, she needs you more than anything right now".

"What I need to do is stop this son of a bitch once and for all. What I need to do is avenge Anna and the twins".

"I know that this case has you wound up but Hank please think about Jordan, you're all she has. She needs her father, she needs you. Don't do something to the point Jordan loses you too, she's lost a lot of people. She can't lose her father too".

Hank let what Erin said sink in and knew she was right, he couldn't do anything to the point Jordan wouldn't have him anymore. He had to put his little girl before anything especially in a time like this.

"I'm going to the District, you and Halstead are to stay here with Jo. Nobody is to go in or out of her room unless they are us or hospital staff".

"Hank what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it, stay here with Jo. Protect her".

Without another word being said Hank marched out of the hospital and to his car getting in heading to the District. His emotions were running high the whole time, he couldn't stop thinking about Anna and the twins, Jordan in the hospital, finally getting a hold of Perez. After 15 years he was ready to end the bastard who killed the love of his life and his other children.

Jordan was out of the CT scan and going back to her room, she was awake and still a bit afraid. Erin and Jay were with her by this point.

"What happened to you're arm?" Jordan asked.

"A bad guy hurt me but we got him, he won't hurt anybody ever again". Erin answered gently, with a smile.

"Where'd daddy go?"

"He had to go to work for a little while, he'll be back".

"Can I go home now?"

The two partners looked at each other then back to the teen.

"Not just yet sweetie, the doctors wanna make sure you're alright". Jay answered this time.

Just then Will had went to update them, he saw his brother and Erin but not Hank.

"Erin you got a sec". Will says.

"Yeah". She answered. She then turned back to Jordan. "I'll be right outside, Jay will be right here with you".

"He won't hurt me?"

"No sweetheart".

Erin kissed her head then headed out to talk to Will. Jay felt a pain jab in his heart, he knew that Jordan still wasn't herself but to hear her ask if anyone from the team or anyone who knew her in general would hurt her, that hurt alone. Everyone who knew Jordan whether it be the team, 51, or the hospital, they would never hurt her in anyway.

Jay felt something wet going down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away but Jordan noticed.

"Are you ok?" Jordan asked concerned.

"I'm ok Jo". Jay assured her with a smile.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's dust honey. Nothing to worry about".

Erin and Will were outside the room with the door shut so no one overhears anything. Will looked at his brother's partner with a gentle look.

"How is she? Really". Erin spoke.

"Her CT is clear so what I'm thinking is that she has what we call, Post-traumatic seizures".

"What is that?"

"They are seizures that result from traumatic brain injury or TBI, brain damage caused by physical trauma. PTS may be a risk factor for post-traumatic epilepsy or PTE".

Erin was just about to cry when Will put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Were working on her. We won't give up until she's back to herself".

"Thank you Will".

"Anytime".

The Detective looked in the room to see her sister with Jay as the two talked, a sad smile appeared on her face.

District 21

By this point the bomb squad and the FBI showed up, everyone still remained outside till they cleared it. One of the bomb squad guys had went in wearing protective gear, he saw the package and began to examine it he then opened it to find a DVD, note, and cell phone.

"All clear. Repeat all clear". The guy said into the radio.

Everyone was outside and was relieved to hear it was alright, they all headed back inside. Antonio and Adam made sure to hold on to the suspect tighter so he couldn't get away. A moment later Hank pulled up to see everyone going back inside he then went up to the bomb squad and the FBI.

"One of my Detectives informed me. What was it?" Hank says.

"It was a DVD, note, and phone". The bomb squad captain said.

"Thank you".

"Not a problem".

The bomb squad left and another male approached Hank. He wore a simple black and blue suit, his hair combed back.

"Sergeant Voight, I'm Special Agent Ryan O'Connor. Head of this team you already met Agent Hayes. I'll introduce you to the rest of my team inside. We have a lot to discuss". Ryan spoke.

"Yes we do". Hank agreed.

They all headed inside and up to the squad, the suspect was already brought to interrogation. Hank was near the top with the agents when the team looked over.

"Listen up, this is Agent Ryan O'Connor and his team". Hank told his team.

After a quick introduction Hank and Ryan headed to the older man's office and shut the door.

"So Sergeant we have a lot to discuss regarding Carlos Perez". Ryan started.

"No need to discuss anything, the bastard's mine". Hank replied.

"I heard what happened to Anna, I'm so sorry for your loss".

"If you knew her, you loved her".

"Anna was one of the very best, she was an amazing agent, Didn't take any kinda crap from anyone".

Hank's throat tightened when he heard about Anna, after all the years that past it was still always hard for him to talk about her.

"She really loved her family she talked about you, your son, and you're daughter, talked about you guys all the time. Her brother".

"I wanna talk to you about Josh".

"What about?"

"I want all charges against him dropped and the case dismissed".

"I'm sorry what".

"You don't know everything. Josh only ratted Anna out under duress, Phil Thomas who was Anna's old partner he knew she was undercover while pregnant. He had Perez torture Josh to find the rat in his crew, Phil went to see Josh one night he told him that if he didn't rat Anna out he'd kill her and then me and my kids. He didn't know what to do".

"Where's Josh now?"

"At the hospital with my daughter".

"My understanding is he worked with Perez correct".

"That's right".

"If we can get Josh back in the crew, we can bring them all down".

"It won't work, they already know he's been outed. They'll kill him in a second".

"What if we put in one of your guys?"

"You want one of my guys to go in? Have you really lost it?"

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"Leave it to me".

"Sergeant this is a joint investigation, were supposed to be working together here".

"Fine".

"New game plan, what if we put in one of you're guys and one of mine just in case things goes south".

"Fine by me. You pick one of you're guys and I'll pick one of mine".

"Alright".

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have an interrogation to do".

Hank then got up from his seat and headed to the interrogation room, he put his gun in the lock box and headed back there.

In the interrogation room the guy was handcuffed to the table, he held in his head down, Antonio and Adam looked to him.

"Tell us how you know Carlos Perez". Adam started.

"I don't know anybody by that name". The guy snapped.

"From your phone records you call his number a lot, made a couple calls to it today".

"It wasn't me".

"Hey were trying to help you before our boss gets here after that you're on your own". Adam spoke.

"I didn't make any calls today".

Just then Hank opened the door and stepped inside, the two detectives left the room just as the older man walked in and sat down across from him.

"Were about to have a talk".


End file.
